


Gelato

by Skylar_Save



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of them have an argument late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my friend Izzi who helped me get through my writer's block. This one's for you, Isababe

"Shit," Lovino swore. "This is just fucking fantastic." A yell pierced the silence, followed by hurried footsteps leading towards Lovino. "Hey! Anyone else in here? I'm locked inside!" A tall blonde man suddenly stopped in front of Lovino. "Oh hey man! Do you work here? I'm locked inside and still haven't paid." Lovino realized he was confused since the Italian was dressed in casual black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, covering his equally embarrassing t-shirt underneath. He was thankful the parking lot lights didn't shine too brightly. No. I'm locked in as well, actually" he responded.   
The blonde's shoulders slumped. "Oh, okay." He brightened up, "At least we won't be alone!" Lovino sighed, thinking perhaps it would be better to be alone, since this man was almost as perky as Veneziano. "Damn, can you get signal?" The Italian asked, raising his phone up. "Nah, think it has something to do with the storm. Anyways, my name's Alfred. You are?" The man held out his hand to Lovino. "Lovino," the brunette answered, extending his hand. Alfred took it, shaking with a bit more force than necessary. "Lovino? Cool name. Is it—" "Italian, idiot. Italian." Lovino said, scowling.   
"Yeah, I figured. Doesn't seem French and I've never met a Lovino." Said Italian huffed, clearly irritated. "I also go by Romano," he said, looking down, thankful the emergency lights gave off a dim glow, and not a bright light. "Like the cheese?" "Chigi! I was _not_ named after a fucking _cheese_! It's just my middle name." Alfred smiled, looking to the Italian. "Didn't really mean to offend you. It's a cool name. Hey, I'm kind of hungry. Want to see if we can find something?" Lovino scoffed. "Idiot, we're in a goddamn _grocery store_. Of course we can get food." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh yeah," Alfred agreed, blinking.  
"What do you want to eat? There's pretty much anything, but I'm not sure if we can heat it up." Lovino looked around the aisle, struggling to read the labels in the dim lighting. "I'm in the mood for some gelato…" Alfred blinked at the slightly shorter Italian, somewhat confused. "Gelato?" The Italian tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yeah, gelato. You don't have that here?" He questioned the American, waiting for an answer. The blonde's broke out in a grin. "No, of course we have gelato! It's just, It's kind of weird since most people like ice cream." The Italian rolled his eyes, thinking about how those people chose wrong. "Gelato's way fucking better than that shit you call ice cream." Lovino said, walking towards the frozen aisles.   
"I don't know. I bet Ben and Jerry's™ could give them a run for their money. You have _got_ to try their Cherry Garcia." Lovino blinked, reaching to grab the handle of the door which held the sweet treats. "Hell no. Gelato," he stated, holding up a pint of chocolate gelato. "Is one of the best things ever. I doubt any of _that_ could even come within a meter of Gelato's taste," he said, gesturing to the pint of ice cream Alfred had in his hand.   
Alfred handed him a spoon that he found in a cutlery box. "Look, I'm not insulting the _oh so holy_ name of gelato. I'm _just saying_ that ice cream is just as goo—" He looked towards Lovino, eyes wide when they landed on a spoonful of ice cream on his leather jacket. _'Oh dear god help me'_ he thought. 

Lovino narrowed his eyes, watching the ice cream slowly melt and start to run down his jacket.   
As calmly as possible, he wiped it off with his hand, took off his jacket, set it down on a shelf, grabbed a spoonful of gelato, and flung it towards Alfred. "Bastard! That was Italian leather! Fuck! You know how hard it is to find leather that quality in America?" Lovino yelled. Alfred scooped up a handful of ice cream. "Okay, mine was on accident! Yours was on purpo—" he stopped to stare at Lovino's revealed t-shirt. 

"You… you like Green Day?" He let his hand drop the ice cream and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Oh dude, this is a _2001 Green Day shirt_. Holy crap man, that's awesome! I got one back from 2003 but this is epic!" His smile turned into a wicked grin. "Too bad it's gonna have to taste the epicness of ice cream!" Alfred grabbed a handful of ice cream, flinging it at Lovino, who ducked out of the way. "What the crapola? You fucking _asked for it_ , bastard. _Feel the shitstorm_!" The Italian practically emptied out the pint of gelato as he flung a spoonful towards Alfred. 

They continued flinging their gelato and ice cream until Lovino decided to go shirtless, since he damn well doesn't want a stain on his shirt. _'Oh crap he's hot. Should I take off my shirt? Would that be too much? Well, this shirt is one of my favorites, and Lovino already took off his shirt, so I guess it's not a problem! Yeah, I'm just making the scales even!'_ Alfred thought, as he took of his shirt. 

Lovino was in the middle of launching another gelato bullet when he noticed the American has also taken off his shirt. He slowly watched the ice cream slide down Alfred's stomach, dripping down the creases of his _'fucking abs'_. He pretended not to notice, but that thought went out the window as the blonde wiggled his eyebrows. "Like what you see?" Lovino blushed, looking at the melting pool of gelato and ice cream beneath him. "You wish. Besides, Italians are _way_ better lovers than you hamburger eating shit face—" A glob of gelato hit his cheek.   
The Italian stuck his tongue out, trying not to waste the strawberry flavored heaven. He didn't notice Alfred crawling towards him. 

He did, however, notice when Alfred licked a stripe of gelato off his cheek. _"Che cazzo?"_ Alfred laughed, licking away the excess melted gelato off his cheek. "You're tasty, with or without the gelato." Lovino blushed at the comment, suddenly smirking. "Hey bastard, I have some ice cream on my lips." Alfred raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Then let me take care of that for you," he said as he leaned in.


End file.
